Wühltisch
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Eine bunte Drabble-Sammlung rund um Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Intelligenz**

Es war unerträglich heiß. Die Luft flimmerte und überall schwirrten Insekten umher. Selbst in Snapes Kerker hatten sie sich verirrt.  
Im Zaubertrankunterricht mussten sich die Viertklässler immer wieder mit ihnen herumärgern.  
Plötzlich lief Ron hochrot an, begann laut zu japsen, würgte und hustete.  
Harry und Hermine klopften ihm auf den Rücken, bis er wieder Luft bekam.  
„Mr. Weasley, was fällt Ihnen ein, meinen Unterricht dermaßen zu stören?", tönte Snapes schneidende Stimme durch den Raum.  
„Entschuldigung, Sir. Aber ich habe eine Mücke verschluckt."  
„Nun, dann haben Sie jetzt immerhin mehr Hirn in Ihrem Magen als in Ihrem Kopf. Können wir fortfahren?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gedanken**

Es war Freitagnachmittag. Die Gryffindors und die Slytherins saßen im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, waren unaufmerksam, hibbelig und laut, während sie eigentlich eine Tasse zum Laufen bringen sollten.  
Professor McGonagall ging durch die Reihen und begutachtete die meist vergeblichen Versuche der Schüler. Nur Hermines Tasse rannte bereits minutenlang im Kreis.  
Bei Draco Malfoy platzte McGonagall endgültig der Kragen.  
„Mr. Malfoy! Was tun Sie da?"

"..."

„Könnten Sie noch einmal den Zauber, den Sie ausführen sollen, erläutern?"

"..."

„Nun?"  
„Ähm, ich denke noch nach."  
„Es genügt aber nicht, Gedanken zu haben. In meinem Unterricht sollten Sie auch dazu in der Lage sein, diese auszudrücken."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oase**

Harry und Ginny saßen Arm in Arm am Ufer des schwarzen Sees und blickten auf das Wasser hinaus.  
Beiden war klar, dass es ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend war, bevor Harry aufbrechen musste, um Voldemort zu vernichten.  
„Ich werde dich vermissen, Ginny.", sagte Harry traurig. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffen soll. Ich habe Angst vor dem Weg, der vor mir liegt."  
Ginny lächelte ihn wehmütig an und flüsterte:  
„Harry, jeder Weg zur Oase führt durch die Wüste. Du wirst es schaffen, die Wüste zu durchqueren und ich bin deine Oase und ich werde auf dich warten! Ich liebe dich."


	4. Chapter 4

**Missverständnis**

Verzweifelt und mit nacktem Oberkörper stand Snape in seinem Badezimmer vorm Spiegel.  
Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, zupfte daran herum und verteilte eine bläuliche, klebrige Masse darin.  
Als Snape seine Haare überhaupt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und sie ihm in glitschigen Strähnen vom Kopf abstanden, rief er resigniert nach einem Hauselfen.  
„Melby, du kennst dich doch mit solchen Dingen aus. Warum funktioniert dieses Shampoo bei mir nicht?"  
„Professor, Sir. Sie müssen die Haare nass machen und mit Wasser waschen.", quiekte der Elf.  
Leise grummelnd antwortete Snape:  
„Aber auf der Flasche steht doch für trockenes Haar."


	5. Chapter 5

**Überraschung**

Gemeinsam gingen Snape und McGonagall zur Großen Halle. Sie hatten sich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück getroffen und sich sofort in eine Diskussion darüber vertieft, ob nun Zaubertränke oder Verwandlung ein größeres Können erforderten.  
Urplötzlich blieb Minerva im Durchgang zur Großen Halle stehen.  
Snape hatte sie am Arm gefasst, drehte sie nun zu sich um, sah ihr kurz in die Augen und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Überrascht rief sie:  
„Severus, was sollte das denn?"  
„Das musste sein, meine Liebe!"  
Grinsend deutete er nach oben.  
„Ein Mistelzweig."  
Lächelnd und mit hochroten Wangen begaben sie sich zum Lehrertisch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Überdosis**

Minervas Kopf erschien in grünen Flammen in Snapes Kamin. Aufgeregt brüllte sie:  
„Severus, du musst sofort kommen! Albus…"  
In Dumbledores Büro angekommen, ließ Severus seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Der Schulleiter saß wie ein Häufchen Elend in einem Sessel, spuckte, würgte und hielt sich wimmernd den Bauch.  
„Ist er vergiftet worden?", fragte Minerva besorgt.  
Severus setzte ein strahlendes Grinsen auf, hielt eine leere XXL-Schachtel Zitronendrops, die seine Kollegin offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt hatte, in die Höhe und flötete vergnügt:  
„Tja, Albus. Alte Weisheit unter Tränkemeistern: Dosis sola venenum facit!"  
Nun lächelte auch Minerva.  
„Allein die Menge macht das Gift."


	7. Chapter 7

**Irrtum**

Draco Malfoy war sich einer Sache absolut sicher.  
Sie war zwar eine Ravenclaw, aber Reinblüterin. Und wie sie ihn immer anhimmelte…  
Er sah sie am See stehen, trat selbstsicher zu ihr, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und hauchte: „Na, Süße…"  
Empört wich sie zurück und giftete:  
„Malfoy, du aufgeblasener Gockel! Was fällt dir ein?"  
Dann verpasste sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und lief zum Schloss.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine, die von ihrem Platz etwas abseits alles mitbekommen hatten, schlenderten nun lachend an Draco vorbei und Hermine gluckste:  
„Tja, Malfoy. Manche Hähne glauben anscheinend, die Sonne ginge extra ihretwegen auf."


	8. Chapter 8

**Zustände**

„Hermine, kann ich mir dein neues Buch über defensive Magie ausleihen?", erkundigte sich Harry bei seiner besten Freundin.  
„Klar! Aber Wiedersehen macht Freude."  
Harry verschlang das Buch.  
Er ließ es in die Badewanne fallen, kleckerte Schokolade darauf und riss mehrere Seiten hinaus – also musste es wirklich gut sein.  
Als er es Hermine zurückgab, hatte er fast schon ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch als sie ihn und das Buch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte, sagte er triumphierend grinsend:  
„Du hast nur gesagt, _dass_ du es zurück haben möchtest, nicht in welchem Zustand."  
Und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes hatte Hermine alle Schäden beseitigt


	9. Chapter 9

**Quidditch**

Minerva McGonagall genoss es, auf dem Besen durch die Luft zu sausen.  
Die Qudditchpartie mit den Kollegen machte ihr Spaß.  
Schon im Vorfeld hatte der rundliche Professor Slughorn geprahlt, wie gut er fliegen könne, während er sich gerade ein Stück kandierte Ananas einverleibt hatte.  
Minerva hatte sich köstlich darüber amüsiert und konnte sich jetzt vor Lachen kaum auf dem Besen halten, als sie sah, wie Horace sich nur mühsam in der Luft hielt und dann aus etwa einem Meter Höhe ins weiche Gras plumpste.  
Elegant landete sie neben ihm.  
„Na, Horace. Das Gleichgewicht verliert man leichter, als das Übergewicht, was!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Essen**

Zuerst nahm Snape ihren Geruch war: Sherry. Dann hörte er das Rauschen und Flattern ihrer zahlreichen Tücher und als er sich gerade in Sicherheit bringen wollte, sprach Sybill Trelawney ihn mit ihrer rauchigen, verträumten Stimme an:  
„Severus! Ich habe dich in meiner Kristallkugel gesehen." Sie schielte, vermeintlich unauffällig, auf das Buch in seiner Hand. _Kochen leicht gemacht_.  
„Hab' ich's mir gedacht. Meine Teeblätter prophezeiten mir eine Einladung zum Essen!", rief Trelawney erfreut aus. „Du kannst kochen?"  
„Aber sicher, Sybill. Komm doch heute Abend vorbei. Es gibt ein Ragout von Knollenblätter- und Fliegenpilz an Tollkirschen.", sagte Snape süffisant lächelnd und verschwand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Steine**

Dumbledore hatte eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen. Deshalb versammelte er den Kern seines Kollegiums um sich: Hagrid, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Snape und Quirrel sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Der Stein der Weisen würde dieses Jahr in Hogwarts aufbewahrt werden und ein so  
außergewöhnlicher Gegenstand wie dieser erforderte selbstverständlich auch eine außergewöhnliche Bewachung.  
Die Nachricht sorgte für gespannte Blicke und erstauntes Gemurmel bei den Professoren. Einige bekamen leuchtende Augen.  
Das hatte Dumbledore bereits befürchtet. Also hob er mahnend seine Hand und sagte:  
„Meine Lieben. Lassen Sie mich eins anmerken: Der Stein der Weisen kann dem Stein der  
Narren zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehen!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Geständnis**

Nervös trat Professor Sprout in das Büro ihres Kollegen Horace Slughorn.  
Er bot ihr einen Sessel und Tee an, von dem sie jedoch die Hälfte verschüttete. Fahrig fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und schaffte es einfach nicht, Slughorn in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ähm…", begann sie dann zögernd.  
Slughorn sah sie verwundert an.  
„Horace, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen…es ist so, dass…ähm."  
Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
„Also, Horace…ja. Ich muss dir sagen…  
…ich habe vergessen, dir deine kandierte Ananas aus dem Honigtopf mitzubringen…Und ab morgen macht der Inhaber Urlaub. Drei Wochen Karibik, um dem Weihnachtstrubel zu entgehen."


	13. Chapter 13

**Entscheidungen**

Trübsinnig und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen saß Minerva McGonagall auf dem Sofa in Snapes Räumlichkeiten. Ungläubig sah sie ihren Kollegen an, der mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand vor ihr stand.  
„Ist es wahr, Severus?"  
Er nickte.  
„Aber warum? Ich verstehe das nicht."  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach so."  
Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder.  
„Aber das kann nicht sein. Ich bin alt und hässlich."  
„Minerva, nicht die Schönheit entscheidet, wen wir lieben, sondern die Liebe entscheidet, wen wir schön finden! Und ich finde dich schön und ich liebe dich!"  
Nun lächelte sie ihn an.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oben ohne**

Dolores Umbridge trat aus dem Schlossportal zu den anderen Lehrern, die schon zum Aufbruch bereit waren und ungeduldig warteten.  
„Aber Dolores. Das geht doch nicht. Sie können unmöglich oben ohne gehen.", sagte Albus Dumbledore bester Laune zu ihr.  
„Aber wieso denn nicht? Ich habe doch diese entzückende Schleife…", versuchte Umbridge sich zu verteidigen.  
Minerva McGonagall rümpfte missmutig die Nase und tauschte einen genervten Blick mit Severus Snape.  
Geduldig begann Dumbledore zu erklären:  
„Meine liebe Dolores. Alle ihre Kolleginnen sehen ganz wunderbar aus mit ihren kunstvollen Kopfbedeckungen. Wenn Sie uns nun zum Pferderennen begleiten wollen, gehen Sie, und holen Ihren Hut!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Angebot**

Nach einer schrecklichen Stunde Zaubertränke räumte Pansy Parkinson langsam ihre Sachen ein und blieb als einzige mit Snape im Klassenraum zurück.  
Er lehnte am Pult und sagte ernst:  
„Miss Parkinson. Wenn Sie einen ZAG in meinem Fach erreichen wollen, dann sollten Sie sich in Zukunft mehr anstrengen. Ihre Leistungen lassen in letzter Zeit sehr zu wünschen übrig."  
Pansy nickte und näherte sich nervös ihrem Lehrer.  
Dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen und flüsterte:  
„Sir, ich werde alles dafür tun, einen ZAG zu erreichen."  
Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren, er hauchte:  
„Alles?"  
Sie nickte.  
„Sehr gut. Dann lernen Sie endlich!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Vergleich**

Harry schäumte vor Wut und beschwerte sich aufgebracht:  
„Aber Sir! Sie können mir doch nicht zehn Punkte abziehen, nur weil ich mein Buch fallen gelassen habe. Das ist ja als würden Sie Malfoy Punkte geben, nur weil er in der Lage ist, durch den Raum zu gehen, ohne über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern."  
Vereinzelte Lacher der Gryffindors hallten durch das Klassenzimmer, verstummten jedoch rasch wieder.  
„Mein lieber Mr. Potter", flüsterte Snape mit einer gefährlich leisen Stimme. „Dieser Vergleich hinkt nicht nur. Der hat ja nicht einmal Beine, die ihm die Bewegung erlauben würden. Zehn weitere Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."


	17. Chapter 17

**Gehaltserhöhung**

Es klopfte an Dumbledores Bürotür und Professor Lockhart, der nun seit einem halben Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete, trat ein.  
Zögernd nahm er in dem ihm angebotenen Stuhl Platz und Dumbledore erkundigte sich freundlich:  
„Mein lieber Gilderoy, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
Lockhart druckste ein wenig herum, ehe er dann doch geradeheraus sagte:  
„Sir, ich denke, mein Gehalt entspricht nicht ganz meinen Fähigkeiten."  
Dumbledore sah ihn grinsend an und meinte dann kaum vernehmlich:  
„Da bin ich ganz Ihrer Meinung. Aber ich kann Sie ja schlecht verhungern lassen. Schon gar nicht, wo Sie doch der einzige Bewerber waren."


	18. Chapter 18

**Widerspruch**

Minerva McGonagall saß im Lehrerzimmer und korrigierte Aufsätze.  
Ihr gegenüber war Professor Snape in ein Buch vertieft und irgendwann murmelte er beiläufig eine Bemerkung über dessen Inhalt:  
„Da hätten sie mal besser einen fähigen Zauberer und nicht diese mittelmäßige Hexe drangelassen…"  
Mit wütend blitzenden Augen blickte McGonagall ihn an und begann mit scharfer Stimme eine flammende Verteidigungsrede über die Fähigkeiten von Hexen.  
Als Snape sie aber nur amüsiert musterte, brach sie nach einer Weile verwirrt ab.  
„Severus, Sie unterbrechen mich nicht, wollen mir nicht widersprechen?"  
„Nein, meine liebe Minerva. Ich warte lieber, bis Sie das selber tun. Das ist einfacher."


	19. Chapter 19

**Leere**

In der Weihnachtszeit war es immer besonders schlimm. Man sollte meinen, dass er sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hatte, und der Alltag im Laden und der Familie war auch fast nie ein Problem.  
Doch immer, wenn sich das Jahr dem Ende neigte, spürte er diese Leere in sich. Dieses Loch, das niemand zu füllen vermochte.  
Er vermisste den zweiten Teil seines Selbst, die sich ergänzenden Sätze, das Lachen, das Herumalbern, einfach alles an ihm.  
Ohne ihn war er nur noch ein halber Mensch.  
Für George bedeutete Weihnachten nur noch Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach seinem Bruder und Freund, seinem Seelenverwandten. Sehnsucht nach Fred.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kommunikation**

Minerva McGonagall ging durch das abendliche Schloss Richtung Kerker. Vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro blieb sie stehen. Sie wollte schon eintreten, zögerte aber einen Moment, als sie Severus' Stimme hörte.  
Offenbar war noch ein Schüler, der sich Nachsitzen eingefangen hatte, da.  
Also steckte sie die Weinflasche, die sie für sie beide dabei hatte, in ihren Umhang und klopfte an.  
„Herein"  
Zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass außer Severus niemand da war.  
„Oh", sagte sie amüsiert. „Du führst Selbstgespräche?"  
„Selbstverständlich führe ich Selbstgespräche. Dann kann ich mir zumindest sicher sein, dass ich mit einem vernünftigen Menschen rede.", antwortete er.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lebenseinstellung**

Hermine, Ron und Harry lernten für ihre bald anstehenden Prüfungen. Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als die Jungen sich erhoben, um ins Bett zu gehen. Hermine jedoch brütete noch immer über ihren Büchern.  
Ron meinte:  
„Mein Gott, Hermine. Nun lass es doch endlich gut sein. Du verbringst so viel Zeit mit Lernen, gönn dir doch auch mal eine Pause. Außerdem kannst du das eh alles und wenn nicht, schreibst du halt bei irgendwem ab."  
Abwesend gab Hermine zur Antwort:  
„Wisst ihr, wenn man viel von sich selbst fordert und wenig von anderen erwartet, dann bleibt  
einem eine Menge Ärger erspart."


	22. Chapter 22

**Schneeballschlacht**

Besser konnten die Weihnachtsferien nicht beginnen. In der letzten Nacht hatte es heftig geschneit und nun begrub die weiße Pracht die Ländereien unter sich und alles glitzerte im strahlenden Sonnenschein.  
Einige Lehrer genossen das gute Wetter bei einem Spaziergang und die Schüler lieferten sich eine gnadenlose Schneeballschlacht.  
Harry formte eine besonders große Kugel aus Schnee und zielte auf Draco Malfoy.  
Er visierte ihn an, hob den Arm, warf…  
…und traf Professor McGonagall, die gerade vorbei ging.  
Sie rief:  
„Na warten Sie, Potter! Das werden Sie noch bereuen!"  
Und formte ihrerseits einen Schneeball, der dem perplexen Harry mitten ins Gesicht klatschte.


	23. Chapter 23

**Orte**

Hermine beobachte nun schon eine ganze Weile freudestrahlend, wie die Hauselfen das Schloss weihnachtlich schmückten.  
Als sie Dobby traf, half sie ihm, einen schweren Korb voller Zweige, Kerzen und Lichterketten zu tragen, die der Elf glücklich und fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend, an allen möglichen Orten verteilte.  
Plötzlich rief Hermine jedoch kichernd:  
„Dobby, das solltest du besser nicht tun!"  
Er sah sie erschrocken an.  
„Aber Hermine, Miss. Dobby will alles schöner machen…", fiepte er enttäuscht.  
Sie konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen.  
„Das tust du auch Dobby. Aber die Tür zum Jungenklo ist definitiv kein geeigneter Ort für einen Mistelzweig."


	24. Chapter 24

**Schock**

Harry ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf das Portraitloch zu.  
Er trug sein bestes Hemd und ein schwarzes Jackett.  
Als Ron das sah, rief er erstaunt:  
„Hey, Harry, hast du etwa ein Date?"  
Harry blickte Ron an und murmelte:  
„Ähm, ja…Nein...Habe ich nicht. Ich treffe mich nur mit Sever… ich meine: Ich muss zu Professor Snape."  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Ron seinen besten Freund an, ehe er entsetzt hervorbrachte:  
„Harry, du wolltest doch gerade nicht etwa sagen, dass du dich mit _Severus_ triffst?"  
Harry nickte und als Ron drauf und dran war, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, rief er lachend:  
„April, April!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Tragfähigkeit**

Es waren Sommerferien und Harry saß auf dem Spielplatz unter einem Baum im Schatten. Etwas abseits stolzierte Dudley mit seiner Gang herum.  
Plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Gleich würde es anfangen zu regnen. Also machte Harry sich auf den Heimweg und Dudley schloss sich ihm an.  
Als sie an die Brücke kurz vor dem Ligusterweg kamen, blieb Harry jedoch abrupt stehen und sagte eindringlich:  
„Dudley, du solltest hier besser nicht lang gehen. Nimm' lieber den Umweg über den  
Magnolienring."  
Völlig verständnislos starrte Dudley seinen Cousin an. Dieser deutete auf ein Schild und  
meinte:  
„Die Brücke trägt nur maximal 12 Tonnen."


	26. Chapter 26

**Jugend**

Es war sehr laut in der Großen Halle. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten wieder etwas ausgeheckt, am Gryffindortisch herrschte ein großer Tumult und eine der zahlreichen Siruptorten war vermutlich soeben explodiert.  
Milde lächelnd beobachtete der Schulleiter dieses amüsante Schauspiel und er wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Nachtisch widmen, als er neben sich ein charakteristisches „chrm, chrm" hörte.  
Dolores Umbridge sah ihn an und fragte vorwurfsvoll:  
„Sollten Sie nicht etwas unternehmen, ob dieses üblen Benehmens der Jugend, Schulleiter?"  
Doch Albus schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf und sagte:  
„Dolores, das Übelste an der Jugend von heute ist doch nur, dass wir nicht mehr dazu gehören."


	27. Chapter 27

**Musik**

Professor McGonagall sitzt im Lehrerzimmer und versucht, einen Stapel Hausaufgaben ihrer Viertklässler durchzusehen.  
Doch Albus Dumbledore sitzt in einem Sessel und strickt an einem Paar Ringelsocken. Dabei flötet er ohne Unterlass recht unmelodisch vor sich hin.  
Als er auch nach mehrmaligem Räuspern Minervas nicht damit aufhört, wird es dieser schließlich zu bunt.  
Böse sieht sie ihn an und sagt:  
„Albus, dein Gepfeife nervt. Hast du heute Morgen eine Tröte verschluckt oder was ist los mit dir?"  
Albus grinst sie an und erwidert freundlich:  
„Nein, ich habe nur meine Zähne verlegt und durch die Lücken lässt sich nun mal gut pfeifen."


	28. Chapter 28

**Anweisungen**

„Minerva, ist das gut so?", fragte Severus Snape leicht außer Atem.  
Seine Kollegin seufzte laut auf und antwortete:  
„Besonders geschickt stellst du dich nicht gerade an."  
„Dann sag mir doch endlich mal, wie du es gerne hättest.", stieß Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
Minerva gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich.  
„Also…etwas höher, nein links…ja fast…jetzt rechts. Ja, das ist gut so! Endlich, das wurde auch langsam Zeit."  
Severus warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und stieg von der Leiter.  
„Nie wieder helfe ich dir, ein Bild ohne Magie aufzuhängen.", sagte er noch und rauschte mit wehenden Roben aus Minervas Wohnzimmer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Suche**

Hermine Granger saß im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, als Neville Longbottom sich völlig verzweifelt neben ihr in einen Sessel plumpsen ließ.  
„Sag mal, Hermine", begann Neville nach einer Weile ein wenig zögernd. „Du stammst doch von Muggeln ab!"  
„Jep.", machte sie.  
„Und du hast doch so ein Loptap-Ding…", fuhr Neville fort.  
„Einen Laptop, ja habe ich.", stimmte Hermine zu.  
„Und da gibt es doch dieses Internet mit Suchmaschinen, hast du gesagt…"  
Wieder bestätigte Hermine und wollte wissen:  
„Klar, da kann ich dir helfen. Was suchst du denn?"  
Erleichtert sah Neville sie an und sagte dann:  
„Mein Verwandlungsbuch und mein silbernes Messer für Zaubertränke."


	30. Chapter 30

**Pünktlichkeit**

Harry, Ron und die anderen Gryffindors standen vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und warteten auf Professor McGonagall. Es hatte bereits vor fünf Minuten zum Stundenbeginn geklingelt.  
Ron meinte:  
„Ist ja prima, wenn McGonagall zu spät kommt. Aber wo steckt denn Hermine? Die ist doch sonst immer die erste. Besonders, wenn es um Verwandlung geht."  
Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, kam Hermine auch schon um die Ecke gesaust und nur wenige Sekunden später folgte ihr auch die Professorin.  
Ron zog Hermine auf:  
„Du bist zu spähäät!"  
„Falsch, Ronald. Denn Pünktlichkeit ist die Kunst, richtig einzuschätzen, um wie viel sich die anderen verspäten."


	31. Chapter 31

**Laune**

Sybill Trelawney kam aus Snapes Büro, als ein Ravenclaw-Erstklässler sie umlief und stammelte:  
„Entschuldigung, Professor. Ich wollte zu Professor Snape. Ist er da?"  
Aus verklärten Augen blickte sie den Schüler an und meinte:  
„Ja, ist er. Ich war gerade bei ihm, weil ich ihn warnen wollte. Die Teeblätter haben mir  
gesagt, dass er in großer Gefahr schwebt. Aber er hat heute miserable Laune. Sie sollten ihn jetzt besser nicht behelligen."  
„Wann hat der Professor denn normalerweise bessere Laune?", erkundigte sich der Junge hartnäckig und Trelawney erwiderte:  
„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich arbeite erst seit 14 Jahren mit ihm zusammen."


	32. Chapter 32

**Führerschein**

Es war mal wieder eine von Albus Dumbledores gefürchteten guten Ideen gewesen, dass das ganze Lehrerkollegium den Muggelführerschein machen sollte.  
Nach seiner Fahrprüfung kam Severus mit grimmiger Miene ins Lehrerzimmer, wo er nur Minerva antraf.  
Neugierig fragte sie:  
„Und? Hast du bestanden?"  
Severus gab nur ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und schenkte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick.  
„Also hast du nicht bestanden! Warum nicht?", hakte sie unerbittlich und sichtlich amüsiert nach.  
„Das glaubst du mir ohnehin nicht."  
„Nun sag schon.", quengelte Minerva nun breit grinsend.  
Zögernd gab Severus schließlich nach:  
„Na gut. Ich bin zu langsam über eine grüne Ampel gefahren."

AN: Alan Rickman hat übrigens mal in einem Interview erzählt, dass er seine Führerscheinprüfung aus eben diesem Grund wiederholen musste. Und ich fand, das passt auch zu Severus =)


	33. Chapter 33

**Überraschung**

Severus Snape kam in das Büro des Schulleiters.  
„Du wolltest mich sprechen?"  
„Ja, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Setz dich doch bitte."  
Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen und Albus legte auch sofort los:  
„Ich muss das jetzt endlich los werden. Es ist nämlich so, dass…Also…Severus, ich liebe dich."  
Severus starrte sein Gegenüber schweigend an. Albus unterbrach schließlich die Stille und fragte:  
„Bist du jetzt überrascht?  
„Wenn ich morgen früh aufwache und mein Kopf ist am Teppich festgenäht, werde ich gewiss nicht weniger überrascht sein.", erwiderte Severus und ging zu Albus, um ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.


	34. Chapter 34

**Unterschied**

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen am See.  
Plötzlich kam Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle auf sie zu und beobachtete hämisch grinsend, wie Ron vergeblich versuchte, eine Fliege, die hartnäckig um ihn herum schwirrte, mit einem Schockzauber zu erledigen.  
Draco rief:  
„Guckt euch das an! Das Wiesel wird nicht mal mit einer Fliege fertig. Und das Narbengesicht und das Schlammblut sind nicht in der Lage, ihm zu helfen. Erbärmlich!"  
Hermine sprang auf und sagte ganz ruhig:  
„Malfoy, weißt du, was der Unterschied zwischen dir und dieser Fliege ist?  
Nein?  
Die Fliege ist nur im Sommer lästig und du das ganze Jahr."


	35. Chapter 35

**Geistesblitz**

Kurzfristig hatte Dumbledore sein Lehrerkollegium zu einer Versammlung ins Lehrerzimmer gebeten. Soeben hatte man erfahren, dass Sirius Black aus Askaban geflohen war und nun mussten die Schutzmaßnahmen für die Schule besprochen werden.

Alle diskutierten eifrig, nur der Direktor schien nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Erst als Flitwick schließlich meinte: „Der sicherste Ort Großbritanniens wird Hogwarts sein.", zuckte Dumbledore zusammen. Erfreut rief er:

„Endlich! Ich hab's!"

Aus den tiefen seines Umhangs holte er den Klitterer und eine Feder hervor und schlug die Seite mit dem Kreuzworträtsel auf. Er schrieb und murmelte triumphierend:

„Lehranstalt für Hexen und Zauberer mit acht Buchstaben: Hogwarts!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Perspektive**

Erschrocken wachte Ron auf.

Er war im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem Sessel eingeschlafen, es war zwei Uhr in der Nacht und ihm gegenüber war Hermine immer noch in ihre Arbeit vertieft.

„Mensch, Hermine. Es reicht. Geh endlich ins Bett."

„Nein, ich muss noch diese Übersetzung für Alte Runen zu Ende machen.", sagte sie und wedelte mit einem Blatt vor seiner Nase herum.

Ron griff danach und betrachtete es.

„Ich helfe dir. So schwer kann das doch nicht sein."

Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch an, nahm ihm das Blatt aus der Hand, drehte es um und gab es ihm zurück.

„So rum, Ronald."


	37. Chapter 37

**Türen**

Dumbledore stand neben Hagrid am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Voller Vorfreude erwartete er den Hogwartsexpress, denn in diesem Jahr würde er die Schüler ausnahmsweise persönlich in Empfang nehmen.

Kaum war die rote Lok zum Stehen gekommen, ging das Gedrängel auch schon los. Alle wollten gleichzeitig nach draußen und das auch noch durch die gleiche Tür, damit man bloß nicht zu weit laufen musste.

Eine Weile sah der Schulleiter sich dieses Schauspiel an, dann rief er mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln:

„Meine Damen und Herren, bei diesem Zug handelt es sich nicht um einen Adventskalender. Sie dürfen auch mehr als ein Türchen öffnen!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Faszination**

Aufgeregt stürmte Hagrid ins Lehrerzimmer.

„Seh'n Se ma hier!", rief er glücklich und setzte eine große Holzkiste auf dem Tisch ab. Neugierig – und mit einiger Vorsicht – näherte sich die Lehrerschaft, um einen Blick auf das Objekt von Hagrids Begeisterung zu werfen.

In der Kiste befanden sich Erde und Sand und darin krochen kleine wurmähnliche Tiere herum.

„Die hab ich neu entdeckt. Is ne eigene Züchtung.", erklärte Hagrid schwärmerisch. „Sind se nich einfach wundervoll? So niedlich und interessant!"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue meinte Snape trocken:

„Ja, durchaus. Es wäre sicherlich _äußerst_ interessant zu untersuchen, für welche Tränke man dieses Getier nutzen könnte."


	39. Chapter 39

**Volltreffer**

Severus stand am Eingang der Eulerei und amüsierte sich köstlich.

Seit zwanzig Minuten versuchte McGonagall nun verzweifelt, eine der Eulen zu sich zu rufen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie wurde ignoriert.

Schließlich konnte Severus sich das Schauspiel nicht länger ansehen und half ihr.

„Meine liebe Minerva, Sie können doch sonst so gut mit Tieren. Es sei denn…" Severus grinste breit. „Man könnte fast meinen, die Eulen hätten Angst vor Ihnen. Sie sind doch nicht etwa, als Katze hier herumgeschlichen?"

„Severus!", protestierte sie, doch die Röte auf ihren Wangen verriet Severus, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.


	40. Chapter 40

**Verehrer**

Es war spät und Minerva war nach einem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade gerade auf dem Heimweg. Seit einiger Zeit wurde sie nun schon verfolgt. Genervt stellte sie fest, dass sie sich offensichtlich einen Verehrer eingehandelt hatte. Bereits beim Abendessen hatte er ganz in ihrer Nähe gesessen und jetzt ließ er sich einfach nicht mehr abschütteln.

Schließlich fuhr sie herum und fauchte ihn wütend an, er solle verschwinden, aber er ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken.

Also musste sie wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen:

Seufzend richtete sie sich auf, verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen und winkte dem verblüfften, orangefarbenen Kater zum Abschied.


	41. Chapter 41

So, zur Feier des Tages gibt's heute ein kleines Weihnachtsspecial. Die liebe Passerculi, die mir auch ein paar der Ideen geliefert hat, hat sich das gewünscht und deshalb widme ich ihr die nächsten fünf Drabbles *knuddel*

Los geht's ausnahmsweise mit einem Doppeldrabble, denn die Bewohner von Hogwarts können sich am Heiligen Abend einfach nicht kurz fassen ;-)

Allen Lesern wünsche ich ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest!

**Heiligabend**

Dumbledore hatte sich für dieses Weihnachtsfest etwas ganz Besonderes überlegt.  
Es waren nur wenige Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben und so hatte der Schulleiter in der Großen Halle die üblichen Haustische und den Lehrertisch entfernt und eine große, festlich geschmückte Tafel in der Mitte der Halle aufgestellt.  
Als Schulsprecher hatte Percy Weasley darauf bestanden, eine kleine Rede zu halten und Dumbledore hatte ihm diese Bitte gewährt. Zum Leidwesen aller Anwesenden.  
Percy schwafelte eine geschlagene Stunde.  
Luna, die ihren Kopf zur Decke wandte und laut rief:  
„Seht mal, Schlickschlupfe!" konnte Percys Redeschwall nichts anhaben.  
Und er ließ sich nicht einmal durch die Zwillinge stören, die ihn mit Kotzpastillen und fangzähnigen Frisbees bewarfen.  
Eigentlich hörte ihm schon längst keiner mehr zu.  
Der Schulleiter war eingenickt, die Schüler lärmten und die Professoren Snape und McGonagall unterhielten sich angeregt.  
Als Percy endlich geendet hatte und sich verbeugte, trat Stille ein.  
Dumbledore schreckte hoch, bedankte sich hastig für die viel versprechenden Worte und sagte dann:  
„Nun, ich denke, wir sind alle hungrig und warten auf das Festessen."  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang.  
„Aber lasst mich vorher noch etwas sagen!"  
Alle stöhnten genervt auf und Dumbledore rief:  
„Frohe Weihnachten euch allen!"  
Und im Chor kam die Antwort:  
„Frohe Weihnachten!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Stockwerke**

Die Viertklässler der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin saßen im Zaubertrankunterricht und Professor Snape erklärte ihnen ausführlich, wie man einen Gripsschärfungstrank zubereitete. Abschließend sagte er:

„Nun sind Sie dran. In einer Stunde will ich ihre Ergebnisse sehen. Denken Sie an die zermahlenen Skarabäen und daran, den Ingwer in feine Streifen zu schneiden."

Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe:

„Aber Sir, feine Streifen? Eben haben Sie das doch noch anders gesagt."

„So?", schnarrte Snape. „Dann habe ich mich vielleicht versprochen. Öffnen Sie das Fenster, ich springe raus. Oh, wir sind in den Kerkern, es nützt nichts, ich bleibe hier. Fangen Sie an."


	43. Chapter 43

**Hausaufgaben**

„Ihre Hausaufgaben waren wieder einmal desaströs.", begrüßte Professor McGonagall ihre Fünftklässler und verteilte mit säuerlicher Miene die Pergamentrollen. Sofort brandete ein lautes Gemurmel auf, die Schüler beschwerten sich über die Schwere der Aufgaben und wollten mit der Lehrerin diskutieren. Eine Weile hörte diese sich das Gemecker an, dann verlangte sie schließlich Ruhe, stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und sagte:

„Sie können natürlich weiter auf Ihrem Standpunkt beharren: ‚Wir sind so arm dran, die Hausaufgaben sind so schwer und die McGonagall ist eine blöde Ziege.' – Da mögen Sie vielleicht Recht haben, aber Ihre ZAGs werden Sie so auch nicht bestehen."


	44. Chapter 44

Unter dem Link gibt es eine Zusammenfassung des Films, der in diesem Drabble vorkommt, falls ihn jemand nicht kennt oder mehr wissen möchte :)

.org/wiki/Die_Familie_Stone_%E2%80%93_Verloben_verboten!

**Vorhersage**

Kurz vor Weihnachten waren die Professorinnen McGonagall, Vektor und Trelawney nach London appariert, um ein Muggelkino zu besuchen.

Septima hatte herausgefunden, dass dort eine weihnachtliche Komödie gezeigt wurde: _Die Familie Stone – Verloben Verboten!_

Als nach dem Film das Licht wieder anging, wischten Minerva und Septima sich Tränen aus den Augen, denn die Protagonistin war gestorben. Sybill neben ihnen schluchzte herzzerreißend und sagte mit tränenerstickter Stimme:

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass der Film so ausgeht, wäre ich nicht mit euch gekommen."

Minerva blickte sie nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und meinte spöttisch:

„Du beherrschst die hohe Kunst des Wahrsagens aber schon, oder!"


	45. Chapter 45

**Erklärungen**

Die ganze Adventszeit über war es Professor Sprout gelungen, den überall im Schloss verteilten Mistelzweigen zu entgehen. Und jetzt stand sie doch unter einem und ausgerechnet Professor Flitwick blickte sie, auf den Zehenspitzen stehend, erwartungsvoll an.

Pomona seufzte, dann fiel ihr etwas ein und sie sagte:

„Ah, eine Mistel. Faszinierende Pflanzen, finden Sie nicht auch, Filius? Sie gehören zu den Sandelholzgewächsen und sind immergrüne Halbschmarotzer. Sie suchen sich einen Wirt und als Vollparasiten…"

An dieser Stelle stapfte Flitwick mit leicht angewiderter Miene davon, Pomona jedoch grinste zufrieden. Mit dieser Erklärung hatte sie noch jeden kusswütigen Verehrer in die Flucht geschlagen.


End file.
